


Burlesque

by Belleyone



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bloodshed, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Multi, Murder, Past Rape/Non-con, Slow Burn, Substance Abuse, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belleyone/pseuds/Belleyone
Summary: I want you. I need you. I crave you. I admit I would do anything and everything for you. I certainly don’t want to change you – and in return, grant me one wish: Promise me that you’ll fix it if you end up breaking me.
Relationships: Damon Salvatore/Original Female Character(s), Elena Gilbert/Damon Salvatore/Stefan Salvatore, Klaus Mikaelson/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 7





	Burlesque

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people! This is my very first story which I also upload on my Wattpad account, though I actually think that AO3 suits me better for this kind of story. Also, I'm 20 years old, I'm getting a bit too old for Wattpad and the audience there. It is rated mature for a reason. A lot of stuff will happen throughout this story - be aware if you decide to keep reading. Moral and ethnics nearly don't exist in Burlesque.
> 
> This story is a slow burn.
> 
> Also, English is not my first language, therefore I apologize for mistakes of any kind in advance.  
> I'm quite the perfectionist which means that I correct and change mistakes that I notice or phrases that I don't like as they are.

**Mystic Falls, 2009**

_“I shouldn't have come home. I know the risk. But I had no choice. I have to know her.”_

With a heavy sigh, Laurena turned to face her best friend, shaking her head while doing so.  
“And yet you risk everything you have ever worked for by coming back to a place you called your home over one and a half centuries ago.” She questioned him, knowing exactly that she couldn’t persuade Stefan to leave this town before they were to run into the first people here.

Or _him_. Worst case scenario of course.

“You don’t understand, when I saw her in May..it was like I found a new source of hope in my life, a completely new reason to live for. I spent a lot of time making sure that she had no connection to Katherine whatsoever. At least not in terms of her character.”

“No, but physically-wise it’s creepy, Stef. Honestly, she looks completely like her. That’s why I can’t take it seriously whenever you tell me that you are over Katherine and that you’ve never been in love with her to begin with. That it was all forced and fake.” Desperate. That’s what Laurie was. Desperate for him not to make this mistake. Both of them have already found out that Elena has been adopted by those whom she called her parents and learned of the striking reality of her being a late descendent of Katherine’s bloodline. This connection would break the levee and all of those standing on its highest point. Laurena was sure of it.

“The attraction to this face, to this being, might remain for all of eternity, but it’s the nature of the individual that pulls me in or drives me away. Katherine was evil, self-righteous, egotistical and only had her own joy and pleasure in mind, she didn’t care for others. Not for me and certainly not for him. And Elena,” he stopped rambling, a smile emerging on his ancient handsome face. “You should have joined me when I first tried to figure her and her existence out. You would’ve seen how she is the entire opposite of Katherine.” Now he was the one who was desperately trying to convince her of something that she’s already marked in her brain as ‘not changeable’.

Yet another sigh left her mouth, not wanting to start an argument with her best friend, knowing this would be the result if they didn’t move onto another subject immediately.  
“Well, what I find even more questionable is your decision to attend high school. Why would you do that to yourself? All the teen drama and the cheerleaders and quarterbacks. Ugh, not my cup of tea and you being you, not yours also.” At the end of the sentence, Laurie offered him a slight grin, trying to lighten up the mood.

“And that’s why you decided to have me make this experience alone. I cannot believe you chose to abandon me and go through with it all by myself.” Stefan jokingly put his hand to where his heart was, accompanied by a pained look on his normally brooding face.

A second later Laurena stood behind the Salvatore, due to her truly magical vampire speed, hitting him over the head with her flat hand.  
“Stop whining, Salvatore. You did this to yourself.” A finger of hers being pointed at him, he could not help but to start bursting into fits of laughter.

_(One last smile for a very long time. Oh the unawareness…)_

“Okay, okay. Got it. Never provoke yours truly.” Both of his hands flew up in surrender, playing the innocent victim. “Laurie, we talked about this. Nothing can change my mind. I’m just glad to be able to count on you. Thank you for being here.” His voice promised honesty and seriousness. Stefan really was thankful for his reliable older friend.

“I suggest you go, unless you want to draw attention at your first day of school.” She waved him goodbye and left his room, using the time being to figure out how she would spend the days Stefan wouldn’t be in arms reach.

♣♣♣

Mystic Falls was a little small town and had a suburban touch to it. It didn’t offer much and the only hotspot seemed to be the Mystic Grill. A ‘better than nothing’ kind of bar thing you could visit in order to drown your sorrows, to meet up with your friends, yet not a place to go to if you didn’t wish to encounter certain someone’s aka half the town’s population.

Instead of really inspecting the town for the first time since Stefan and her crossed the town sign, Laurena decided to update Val, her best friend for a few years now. Valeria and her met in Portland back in 2007 when Laurie got tired of Seattle and needed a bit of fresh air. The blond haired beauty worked at a coffee shop, Laurie loved coffee more than anything, hence a friendship has developed almost instantly. Ever since the two girls have been inseparable, until now. A few weeks ago, Stefan phoned her, asking if she were to consider staying with him at the Salvatore boarding house. At first, she had to decline, not wanting to be involved in his plans to get to know Elena Gilbert. The real reason why she took him up on his offer was Val telling her that she should be doing her best friend a favour – after all, it was about love. Something every vampire dreamed of - spending your eternity with a significant other, with your other half. So, she left her home, her job and Val behind to start over at the other side of the country.  
It wouldn’t be forever Laurena promised herself. As soon as Stefan graduated and received his diploma, she would move back to the Pacific Northwest and follow her old path again.

Yes, she was still in denial considering that in two years’ time, nothing would ever be the same again. Going back and living her life the same way she was before would turn out to be difficult, no matter what species you belonged to or what life threw at you. That’s the rule of life. Slowly, she reached for her phone, opening her contact list, scrolling down the screen, stopping when she saw a name pop up. Typical Valeria. Calling her right before Laurie wanted to do the same.

“Opening times have changed. Try it again at nine in the afternoon,” she answered the phone, using a P!ATD song title. Maybe she was still a child at heart. Maybe she just loved some of the music from this era. Sadly, most of it consisted of utter crap and ear cancer.

“Your eyes are the size of the moon,” Val hummed back, smiling through the technical device. “If that’s really the case, I guess we should be worried, hun.” Now both of them were sitting on the couch, authentic smiles covering their faces. Missing each other more than they were willing to admit. “We should definitely be worried, not about me though, hero hair on the other hand,” Laurena trailed off, hoping Val would understand what she was getting into.

“I assume you did it then? You and Stefan have settled in Mystic Falls?” It wasn’t a real question, Valeria already knew the answer to that one, and to the silent meaning behind Laurena’s spoken words. Both her and Stefan filled Val in on the ever existing supernatural community around the world, what both of them were, what kind of creatures lurked in the shadows and what their mission in Mystic Falls was. The obvious one – Stefan getting to know the doppelganger and finding happiness, the hidden one – Laurena boring herself to death.

“You could say that. However, it’s more like I kicked Stefan out of the house and sent him to school just like the good ‘older sister’ that I am.” Pride laced her voice, making her sound more vividly. “And of course I stood my ground and refused to go back to this hellhole. Teenagers as far as the eye can see and their day to day drama..” Exhaling dramatically Laurena kept going. “As well as subjects and information that I’ll never put to use or am already aware of, all the more reason not to do this to myself.” She didn’t mean anything bad by it, no, school and education was important for humans as it should be, but being a vampire for the last few centuries and struggling with the side effects of this not-so-chosen life, she found herself involuntarily belittling adolescents and their daily life struggles. They didn’t know how much danger and fear the world offered, how much of reality was behind some of their bedtimes stories from when they were children, yet started to whine uncontrollably when they couldn’t afford the newest iPhone or had to be home by midnight.

“Some of us graduated not too long ago, you know. Oh well, I gotta admit I have to agree with you. I wouldn’t turn back time if I were able to. Never stepping a foot onto the school grounds again sounds welcomingly joyous.” Val’s school life experience was bound to shady memories, not wanting to relive them all over again. “On to another subject..have you heard from him?” She bit her lip, unsure whether or not it was a good idea to bring up the other Salvatore brother.

“I..no..” Her voice nothing but a whisper. Knowing that talking about him wouldn’t do any good. “It’s better this way. I mean last time I checked we were barely on speaking terms.” Laurie sighed worriedly. “Can I trust you with something?” The brunette asked out of nowhere.

_(Cordial trust was seldom. A meaningful spoil.)_

“Of course! Always.” An answer by the blonde-haired woman followed immediately. “That you even have to ask..”

Nervously biting her lip, Laurena responded. “I have this peculiar feeling in my stomach. My intuition tells me something isn’t right. Damon was hella’ obsessed with Katherine and now there is a woman looking exactly like her, in his hometown. What I want to say is I think Damon will come back one day.” A little pause. “And mess everything up for I know him,” she added.

“Mhm.. I’ve never met him so I can’t really agree. He shouldn’t know about her existence though, maybe he will be drawn back to Mystic Fall in twenty or thirty years, don’t think he will move back right away. You don’t even know where he is living at this very moment. Perhaps he is sipping on Cosmos on the Bahamas.” Nonchalantly expressing her thoughts, trying to ease Laurie’s mind.

_(Trying does not connect to working mostly.)_

“You could be right, it’s just-” Stopping mid-sentence, Laurie looked around her, confused as to why all of a sudden fog was surrounding her right in the middle of the salon of the Salvatore boarding house. “Umm, Val, I have to take care of something. I”ll call you back.” She hung up without awaiting an answer. With twisted thoughts clouding her mind, she stood up.

Slow steps took her to the entrance door, her right hand reaching for the doorknob when she heard a whoosh behind her and turned around, only to be met with more fog in front of her. Not realizing that in the meantime the door had swung open and revealed an unwelcome person at the doorstep. “Good to know that you talk about me in your leisure time.” An all-to-familiar voice spoke from behind her back.

Laurena gritted her teeth as she began facing an old acquaintance. “Damon. It’s been a while. The fog is your doing, I presume?” Her voice faltered to a snipping.

“One of my tricks, you remember the others, I presume?” A smirk crowning his lips.

“Unfortunately,” Laurie reminisced.

_Not one of my proudest moments._

“What are you doing here?” A heavy ambience filled the room.

“Making all of your foreshadowing come true.” He took a step into the room, a second later the fog disappeared into nothingness, no sign of it ever having existed. Smiling widely he turned to face her, hands folded together, his fingertips touching the underside of his chin. “I missed you, too by the way. The way we parted could’ve gone better.” The smile still lingered on his face, not leaving any time soon.

Just like Damon’s presence.

“You don’t say. Does Stefan know you’re here?” Not even bothering to respond to his last sentence, Laurena started questioning his intentions, whether he already knew of Elena’s existence or simply kept an eye on Stefan and decided to follow his lead, moving back for old time’s sake.

“Not yet. But,” he lifted his left ring finger. “I plan to make a big entrance. Can even appear as a raven, the whole program.” Damon pursed his lips, not taking his eye of his former lover. “Didn’t know you would be back, too. Stefan’s doing?”

“Doesn’t concern you, now does it?”

“Ouch, that one hurt,” he feigned a hurtful expression, was acting offended. “Can’t really blame you. I was rather petty when you did what you did.”

(No, you were an asshole. A jaxy. A schmuck. Un cabrón pequeño.)

She lifted an eyebrow, absolutely interested in the way this conversation was turning into. “You’re still hung up on that? You got back at me all right, we’re even. No reason to dwell in the past, Dames.” Crossing her arms, she started to feel uneasy. “I know I hurt you. Badly. Though it does not change the fact that it’s been almost 90 years.”

(Which was far from a long time for a deathless leech.)

At that moment they both remembered the night everything has significantly changed. The night their bond of love and desire turned into one of loathing and hatred. Mutual hatred, although the despise Damon was feeling towards the brunette beauty outweighed the hurt he conveyed her. Their last interaction was savage and dreadful; reason enough to avoid any form of contact for nearly an entire century. Over time, their feelings have completely changed into ones of sadness and sorrow, into madness and anger, into resentment and disappointment. Time heals wounds, yet sometimes scars remain, remain hurtful. A reminder of the fight that was put up, of the occurrences that took place.  
Deep down they still cared, neither of them willing to admit that in the foreseeable future.

“I didn’t want to get back at you. I’m not that vengeful-” Her snoring interrupted him, causing him to frown. “I moved on, obviously, so did you. We should leave our shared past behind and keep it under lock and key.” Damon suggested, albeit his tone hid his seriousness.

“So..friends then? Is that what you’re trying to propose right now?” Laurie raised an eyebrow, not buying his more or less act of kindness.

“Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Acquaintances at most.” His face faltered, revealing the pain he still carried with him. Quick he was to hide this emotion after she had opened her mouth to respond, however she shut her mouth again when she realized that no words managed to escape.

It’s been too long. Both have had to endure a lot of changes throughout their lifetime. Both have a clearly hard time conversing with one another. A silence filled the room, a rather uncomfortable one at that.

A few minutes passed until Laurena reminded herself of the question Damon still left unanswered. Wondering why he chose to evade her questioning to him being in Mystic Falls again, the day after her and Stefan moved back here. “So, are you willing to tell me your intentions of why you’re gracing us with your presence or do I have to torture it out of you?” Her tone was drenched in sobriety, yet she spoke half-jokingly.

“Uhh, you want to drag me into your red room of pain? I thought we established to leave those times behind.” He winked, dodging a blow coming from her. “All right. To your surprise, I’m here for the same reason as is my baby brother. I mean, he is here for,” clicking with his teeth, he threw his head back, facing the ceiling and letting the name role of his tongue. “Elena.”

Of course, that was what drew him back also. Hours ago, she felt sorry for Stefan, wanting to protect him from the twisted and complicated future he was blindly heading into, awaiting him. Now, she actually felt an ounce of pity towards Elena. Trapped in a love triangle she had no inkling about. From the past Laurena knew, Damon would not be considerate of his brother and indulge himself right in the spotlight, making everyone feel miserable for as long as it served his own misery.

“Why for Heaven’s sake do you have to agonize this poor girl? You probably know all about her and informed yourself and now you want to throw yourself at her?” An exasperated groan left her mouth; she wanted to go back to Portland so very bad. “Or better yet, you want to make Stefan pay and are going to play with fire.” It was always the same. Since 1912, Damon’s been obsessed with making Stefan’s life a living hell. Well-deserved in his opinion.

“I don’t have to explain myself to you. I’d like my agenda to stay a secret. That way you’re all the more surprised for what I have in store.” His smirk widening with every word he spoke. It almost added something sinister to it. “Oh, don’t tell Stefan that I’m back just yet, I want to do it my way. But, don’t worry, don’t worry, by the end of the night, he will know.”

♣♣♣

The day passed by slowly with Laurie still processing this eventful morning and early noon. Soon enough the evening sky began to build up and show its incredible luminous power, hanging over the city and the school’s annual bonfire which Stefan informed his best friend of earlier this day.

She already felt replaced and started seeing herself as a fifth wheel. On the other hand, perhaps she was solely searching for an excuse to pack her belongings and return back home.

_What was home?_

In conclusion, Laurie also had to keep Zach up to date, him only knowing parts of why Stefan was back and brought her along with him. Just like Laurena, Zach wasn’t particularly thrilled and recommended their immediate departure before everything went down the drain as it was inevitable. Having had a private conversation a few weeks ago via cell phone, Laurie agreed with Zach’s propositions and made a deal with him to try and convince Stefan to reconsider his consistent choice, inefficient against Stefan’s stubborn self.

Did she really go behind Stefan’s back? Laurie deemed it best. No guilt or penitence. Nothing of that. Just tiny bits and pieces of contemplation every now and then. Contemplation, simple contemplative infiltrative ideas. Yeah, that sounded good.

The only thing she left out telling Zach was Damon’s return she herself only learned about this morning. She still wasn’t too sure what to do with this information. He was up to something, even hinted so himself, but telling someone without further indication what this “something” was, was out of the question for now. Also, she wouldn’t have to worry about that for much longer as she heard Stefan enter the boarding house with a noticeable hustle. The moment Stefan quickly approached Zach, Laurena processed to close the book she was currently reading, Macbeth, one of her favourites, and tried to listen in on their conversation. It didn’t matter though, Stefan’s fast steps got him to his room in the attic where Laurie was residing in the meanwhile.

“What happened? Has something happened?” Confusion lit her tone, anxiously she hesitated to look up, hoping to not be an attendant in Damon’s spectacularly significant pull of a show.

“Another victim within this town, bite mark on her neck and this can only mean one-” The chirp of a crow interrupted him, gathering the attention of both, Stefan and Laurena. The little bird flew to the opposite direction of the balcony, causing the two friends to be focused on the plumaged little animal while also feeling a shadowy figure behind their backs. Almost simultaneously, they turned back around, being met by a wide smiling black haired vampire.

“Damon,” The younger Salvatore brother breathed out, not taking his anger-filled eyes off him. “Hello, brother.” The other one greeted, his proud look not fading the slightest bit. Laurena frowned, not knowing what her expectation levels rose to.

“Was the crow really a necessary evil? Invented a new tool kit to use?” Stefan taunted, not being enthralled by this involuntary brotherly reunion, their difficult past still contaminating the air.

“I didn’t even go to full lengths yet. Wait till you see the fog, I could play weatherman if I desired so.” Damon’s gaze fell on Laurie who had not uttered a word. “Ask her, she witnessed my capabilities this morning, didn’t you Laurie?” His signature smirk caused her to grim, sending Stefan an apologetic look.

“I planned to tell you..eventually.” Her words were mumbled insecurely; moreover, this was a discussion for another time. Stefan sighed, bringing his attention back to Damon who leaned on the wall, eyeing him carefully. “Why are you here? Last I checked, you weren’t fond of small towns, told me they bored you to death and couldn’t deliver you the excitement you preferred.” Now Stefan was the one eyeing his brother carefully. Two could play that game.

“Neither could Laurie, yet I sought her company over anyone else’s.” Damon chuckled, making Laurena clench her hand and clatter her teeth, fury sprawling within her being.

“How about you stand your ground and stop beating around the bush before I make you. I beat you in age and most likely in battle.” She hissed irritated, hating to become the centre of this convo.

“No need to be passive aggressive,” he rolled his eyes. “As I already told you I’m here for Stefan’s new asset,” Damon faced his brother, wiggling his brows. “Elena, mhm,” licking his lips he continued. “Stunning that she is, but you know she is also only a second-hand replacement for Katherine.” This topic all over again, not like Stefan and Laurena have conversed about it for weeks on end. It was only a matter of time before Damon would start stating the obvious issue of Elena and Katherine literally being the same person in the eyes of those who have had the unfortunate luck to encounter Katherine Pierce at some point in their (miserable) life.

“She is not Katherine,” Stefan argued with a hint of annoyance. “Which only proves further how you didn’t put any effort into investigation at all. Else you wouldn’t stand here and throw false allegations in my face.” While Stefan continued his monologue, Laurena began to drift off, only mouthing an “oh boy” to herself. It was the lack of attention she was paying to the brothers that led to her being caught by surprise when she acknowledged the loud smashing of a window, Damon and Stefan not in eyesight.

Dumbass one and two indeed.

“Dammit,” she cursed under her breath, looking out the window, catching a glimpse of two figures standing on the ground beneath the window. In a matter of seconds, she joined them.  
“And that was necessary because...?”

“Reminiscing for old time’s sake. I only reminded Stefan of a promise I made him years ago. You know, eternity of misery and keeping my word. All that,” Damon waved with his hand as if to dismiss them both.

“Just do me a favour and stay away-” quickly he was to be interrupted by his older brother. “Yes, stay away from dear Elena. I got the memo, not sure I will follow through with it,” he winked before pulling something out of his pockets. “Will you look at that..”

Stefan looked down, noticing something upon his hand. His daylight ring was missing. Without speaking an ounce of a word, he approached his brother in supersonic speed. However, the black haired man dodged him, taking him into a headlock instead, pulling him to the ground along with him. Stefan struggled to breath, gasping and trying to inhale at least a small amount of air to fill his lungs.

Laurena reacted as fast as possible, making short shrift of Damon by touching his neck with both hands around either side of it, causing it to break right away, which led to a crack echoing loudly in Stefan and Laurena’s vampire eardrums.

Damon’s limp inanimate body hit the ground, additionally the ring he held onto mere seconds ago slipped from his fingers, almost making contact with the surface of the driveway. Laurie’s reflexes however managed for her fist to tighten around the daylight ring just in time. She handed it over to Stefan, discomfort written all over her face when she looked him straight in the eyes.

“You should probably...,” she paused, gathering her thoughts, bringing them into a logical order. “I don’t know… gain Elena’s trust and make sure that you’re around her at all times without becoming a creep or appearing to be a type A peeping Tom. At least for as long as Damon decides to terrorize this town. He will probably find a way to sneak himself into Elena’s life and poof; you’re effort of keeping a low profile will become null and void.”

Stefan shook his head, not quite putting faith into her words. “You want me to spend time with Elena? As much time as possible?” Double-checking her words was a requirement. Otherwise, he would be the one to end up thinking his best friend had gone maniacal. “I thought you weren’t fond of her and would try your best to keep me all to yourself.” Stefan frowned while wriggling his eyebrows. Weird combination, did not fit together in even the smallest manner.

Wrong timing, Stefan Salvatore.

“It’s not that I don’t like her. I just don’t want history to repeat itself. You deserve a romantic life far from any complications and obstacles. The town’s history is full of it, some might even go as far as to fantasize about still existent vampires in a tomb underneath a destroyed church,” she cocked her to the side knowingly. “We both know, even with you being in denial, about Damon’s trials to turn your innocent act of a flower crown love affair into a tedious subterfuge.” Continuing to speak to Stefan, Laurena grabbed Damon’s arm, dragging him along with her as she started walking to the doorway of the boarding house. “And also, you plan to get to know her, for her to opportunistically fall head over heels for you, possibly engage in an everlasting future together, all of that stuff and she..she doesn’t know what you are and if you’re being sincere with yourself, you do not know whether you should tell her, ever. Do you really want to corrupt her of a human mortality? Because everywhere a vampire goes, death follows him just like a shadow. You know the number one unspoken rule: Fall for your kind if you aim to have a bright life together.” Her hand positioned itself around the handle. “Just go. I’ll handle the forsaken moron on our hands. You do your part.” Whereas Laurena walked inside, Damon in towel, Stefan decided to listen to her for once in his immortal life and seek out Elena Gilbert.

♣♣♣

A mere few hours passed with Laurena lying on the sofa, skimming through magazines that were not worth mentioning. It was as quiet as it could possibly be. Even a human would be capable of hearing the shallowest of breaths. Every touch, every movement of a fingertip was to be heard. It was calming. Soothing. Eerie.

A cell phone ring interrupted this little sanctuary of secure tranquillity. Nothing more than a text from Val. Nothing less than a raised brow from Laurie. Two people residing on diffenrent parts of the country concurrently staring at their phones.

_Hey, some Italian chic dropped by earlier today. Said her name was Theresa Panglianotta or something similar to that. Went as far as to show me her mojo. Was beyond odd, but yeah at least she didn’t show me her precious jewel box. Told me to give you her number and that you would know her. _

Laurena was fast to type a response, a little chuckle managed to leave her luscious lips.

_Yeah, she is interesting to say the least. Glad she wants to catch up._

Not even a minute later, another text popped up on her screen.

_Weird, isn’t it? She knew who to talk to in order to reach out to you._

Not the littlest bit phased, a reply was written and sent.

_I’ve lived in Portland for the last two years, Val. Told her everything about everyone the last time we saw each other. Probably told her about you, too. About your workplace and what you look like._

Valeria was okay with that answer. Probably not satisfied, but at ease.

Hopefully, this was not getting out of hand.

A groan from a few metres away captured her interest, phone being stuffed away. Damon woke up from his little nap, scanning his surroundings. Recollections of the happenings were coming back to him, angering him beyond believe. His eyes offered something cat-like. And there was yet something else to be found. The glimpse of a predator obsessing over his latest victim. Gone by the next blink of the eye. Literally.

“You’re awake. Good. Welcome back to the land of the living. Or the living dead,” she smiled, switching to a sitting position. “Took you long enough.”

“I’m glad you find amusement in your success to fight me. I won’t back down if that is what you’re hoping for,” he rubbed his neck, a tasteful glass of Bourbon filled his hazy mind. “I’m not backing down without a good fight.” Damon stood up, scanning her body movements carefully whilst taking grand strides to the counter top which was freshly restocked with some good old Bulleit Bourbon Frontier. He filled two glasses with a grateful amount of liquidity, took a sniff and a nip from one of them, walking over to Laurena who changed her posture into a half sitting half lying one, handing her the other drink. “It’s not poisoned.” A promise swung in his voice when he started to notice her unreadable expression. Nothing in her expression shifted when she lifted her hand, taking the glass from him. She swirled it, concentrated onto its homogenous texture. It took her a minute to realize that Damon’s right index finger was still lingering on the glass, touching it with her right ring finger. A little sensation. A little memory flashing through the inner circle of their orbits. A momentum. An inexplicable onerous one at that. More than that even. Burning agony to the point of no return. Longing turning to despise not even a second later. No more reaching out. The fire extinguished, they became two again. Separated. Two individual memories of the same incidents. One outcome to two diverging events. He scoffed, she scowled. Back to their irrational rancor for the other.

As they both sat in silence, near and yet far away from each other, sipping on the golden booze, they finally came to the ulterior realization to have one thing in common: in spite of their complex and incomplete past, they still somehow managed to miss the other one along the way. Maybe it was because they’ve chosen to rather not speak about their transgressions and secrecies which they kept from each other, deciding it would be best to just end it without having a final conversation and laying it all on the line. No more torment, no more ache. That was what they both desired back then, needed after this tremendous hurt they caused and what made it so clear to better just separate and close this chapter of their lives other than giving each other certitude and the possibility to thrive in the knowledge of sheer conclusion. Or maybe they never stopped to care, never stopped to appreciate, never stopped to let go of their shared time together. And never stopped to acknowledge the mutual disappointment they created in each other’s lives when they crossed the line with their impulsive deeds. They used to be two souls captured by impulsivity. Impulsivity, an all too common trait, uniting two deadly creatures of the night. Two souls coloured in irreversible sins. They had grown to love it. Until they’ve summoned a beckoning, signing their demise as a couple red-handed. 

In this moment, Laurena decided to bite the bullet and make the first step. No word of warning required, she snatched Damon’s emptied glass from him, going for a refill. His next words, ones that wandered around loosely in his pretty head and consequently came off that way, shocked her being to such extent, resulting in her body stiffening, her movement stilling. Zach’s newly acquisitioned whiskey glass shattered into a million tiny pieces.

“Have you ever loved me at all?”

Laurena had a hard time truly considering his question and her own thoughts regarding his doubts. She fumbled with her fingers nervously, trying to ponder the level of veracity. _(After all, he did not really deserve complete frankness for he did her evil.)_

“It’s a simple question. Only requires one word to be answered.” Damon’s tone was dry, virtually blank, not of someone who would be interested in hearing an answer, not one who would be bored either. It was straight up elemental information he was gathering. _At least that was what he wanted her to think._

“It is not a simple answer. We, whether in a romantic relationship or as companions _(or intimates)_ , were never simple. In that context and in that retrospect, should we honestly dare to speak of simple?” She was being truthful.

_(No, she was hedging his question.)_

“Bygones should be bygones. No more, no less.”

Instead of picking a new glass, it was ever the wiser to gift Damon with the rest of the bottle which was still half-full.

“This morning you were certain to not talk about our sort of lovey-dovey past. Why the sudden change of heart?” The medallion pendant of her necklace glued to her slightly sweaty décolleté, earning Damon’s focus. Bronze was not known to reflect a resemblance so blatantly to the most exposed of all your layers. In this shivering bright evening light however, gold and silver stood no chance compared to this incredulous luminance, even a breathtakingly perfect gem would go green with envy. Only perfectly sculptured glass was worth a venture, held the ability to compete.

Nano-sized pieces of broken glass, which emphasized a million little mirrors, _so many perspectives_ , were still scattered across the smooth carpet.

Zach was better at cleaning anyway.

“Mood swings, I guess. Contrary to popular belief, some things never change. Sometimes you throw nine decades into the mix and still end up with less than you bargained for.” That made her swallow. Her pride and the genuine sickness it caused her, seeing that his reply held nearly too much of the truth. Laurena’s ego was capable of enduring a lot. A bittersweet aftertaste however may be enough to be the final straw. The cherry on top of the already bulging sundae. Usually it stayed steady; at times, it dropped down, leaving a mess.

A huge gulp of burning sweetness, two clueless individual creatures of the night silently agreeing to spend time in the same room, humming along to the fire burning in the chimney right in front of their eyes.

Laurena lit it around thirty minutes ago. They have not spoken for approximately forty-seven now.

She did love him. Her heart made heaps. The thought of him clouded her judgment. Butterflies in even the tiniest pit of her stomach went feral. The pure feeling of bliss was approaching whenever they had spent time together. Even during one of their many brutal fights, her love for him did not deteriorate, the claim of space in her heart did not lessen. Love, the second most powerful feeling of them all, she had faith in it. It was crushed, but hell if it wasn’t so real and full of value.

Laurena told him that. She told him that forty-seven minutes ago.

He was not satisfied. It was not love he wanted from her, especially not in form of a confession.

After all the heartbreak, he wanted her to deny her love for him. Wished for her to tell him that her ardency was never genuine and that she only realized it after their boisterous nevertheless impetuous spat.

He was absolutely craving to be broken by her further. An unprecedented addiction.

A shrill bell-ring captured the undisturbed atmosphere in its golden hour. 11pm according to the ancient grandfather clock.

Quite possible that the night would go on like this – involving alcohol, lots of it and chitchat, none of it.

Better than listening to the hypersensitive voice imbued with loneliness in their heads.

Nonetheless, they were done talking, it just caused more trouble. More trouble leading to a more heated feud.

Hatred was the most powerful feeling of them all. Too much of a liability to descend into it after tonight’s events.

Progress.


End file.
